The Orange Brother
by Dragons of Egypt
Summary: What happens when Shego's brother comes for a visit? Do Shego and Drakken have feelings for one another? Read to find out. R&R, and enjoy. DS Thank you for your time. P.S. This has nothing to do with my other story.
1. The Other Brother

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters. I do own Seth Go. Any other characters you don't reconise are mine.

AN: I have writer's block on my other story. So this will probably be short..

**The Orange Brother**

A very young man, sixteen at the most, stood atop a bridge over the Tennessee River. He had blond hair with black streaks in it. He wore a black headband that allowed only a few stands of his other wise spiked hair fall into his eyes. His eyes were pure orange. He actually had no pupils. He also wore a black tee-shirt under a green shirt that the sleaves had been riped off of. His shirts were tucked into black jeens which had green flames on the side. He also wore a brown belt, and had the legs of his pants over the tops of his black boots. His name was Seth Go. He was a ninja, and master of three martial art forms. He was silently watching the cars that went across the bridge, occasionaly he would stare into the dark water thinking of what he needed to do. _I need to see my sister. She is the only one that will under stand. She will understand what I'm going through. She will understand my need to be free. She always understood me best. Shelia I need you. I need you bad. _

"Shego, no... Shelia I need you bad, sis." He said to the woman who he hadn't heard from in ten years. The woman who was all the way across the country. Even though she wasn't there to hear him, saying or hearing her name always made him relax for some reason. Suddenly he heard his radio controlled helicoptor coming to him. Please don't turn your back on me, sis. Please help me. Whith those final thoughts he took off. His destination was a 'lair' in northern Michigan.

------------------------------------------------

As Seth sped off to Michigan, the woman who he was going to see was just returning from a heist. She had long black hair, and emerald green eyes. Her skin was very pale with a slight greenish tent to it. This was because of her powers which she got when her and her brother's tree house was hit by a comet. Her cat suite was green and black, and looked like what a ninja would wear. It looked this way because she was a ninja. She was also a master of every form of martial arts. This was also strange because she was only twenty-eight. Let's just say she was a very fast learner. At the moment though she was looking for her boss. _Oh, were is he. This thing is heavy. Crap, urrr. Why must this be so darn heavy. _She thought this as she readjusted her grip on the small but heavy box she was carrying.

"Oh, Dr. D where are you. This thing is heavy. If you don't come out right now I'm blowing this thing up." Shego said growing angrier by the second. _That's it, this thing is about to become dust. I really hate him sometimes. _She thought as she powered up a hand. As her plasm covered hand neared the box an equally angery voice called to her.

"Don't you dare burn that. If you do the entire world will find out you use to be a hero." Dr. Drakken, or as Shego liked to call him Dr. D, said angrily. He was slightly taller than Shego, though his hair was the same color as hers. His skin was a strange shade of blue, slightly indigo. It became that way because of a lab accident. He wore a blue trench coat with black pants, boots, and gloves. He had a scar under his right eye that only he knew how he got. Right now he was extremely mad at his assistant. _She always does this. If I don't come as soon as she calles, she burns whatever I sent her to get. Why do I put up with this? Oh, yea, because she's the best, she's powerful, smart, tough, she stands by me when everyone else would walk away, and she's hot... now were did that come from. I've been staying up way too late lately. Way too late. _Snapping out of his thoughts, he took the box from Shego. When he did he nearly fell. No wonder she took so long, and was so angery. This thing is heavy. He thought sitting the box down.

"Thank you Shego. You should get some sleep. You look tired." His thanks was sincere, and she really did look tired.

"Since when do you care? Though I am going to bed. Good luck with whatever is in that box 'cause it's so very light." She said sarcastically. _He had better go to bed tonight, because it's going to be a very long day tomorrow if he doesn't._ She thought as she climbed the stairs to her room. Walking down the long hallway she couldn't help but think it could use some paint. For goodness sake it was stone grey.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Upon coming to her room she put in her password, Emerald-Flames, wincing slightly at the cold air that pored out of it. Her room was dark, but she knew were everything was. In the daylight you could see it was furnished in green, black, and blue. He bed was covered by a thick green quilt, because of the cold weather. She had a black chest-of-drawers, and a black desk. She had thick blue drapes made to keep out any light that got through the green vinyl blinds. She had a TV that was rarely used, since she preferred to read. Though she sometimes got an urge to watch TV, and Drakken was a remote hog. She also had her custom laptop, which had internet connections built in. It also had a communication system. Though only her closes friends knew about it. Which meant that not many people did, even Drakken didn't. Changing from her jump suit into her soft black pajamas, she suddenly thought of her little brother Seth._ I wonder how he's doing. Maybe I should check. Yea, I think I will. _Walking over to her laptop which sat on her desk she turned on her small lamp. Hitting the power button she went to find her head set that went with the communication system. Seeing it had loaded up, she plugged the headset in and put in her password, Dragonair. She immediately loaded up her communication system. Typing in her friend's name, she knew all she had to do was wait. While she was waiting she opened her music files and selected her favorite Bon Jovi song, Keep the Faith.

Hearing a beep in her headset, she put down the window and brought up her previously blank one. Though now it was filled with the image of her best friend. His name was Brad, but she called him Striker. He was her age and had short jet black hair that always fell in his eyes. He was well built, and extremely protective of Shego. They had been best friends since the age of one, and were like twins. They could even finish each others sentences. Upon seeing who was contacting him so late, his scowl turned into a warm smile. Well you would be scowling to if someone contacted you at three in the morning.

"Hey, Shelia whats up? On second thought why are you up so late?" He said laughing. At his second question his face took on a curious look. _She should be asleep by now. Of course so should I._

"Oh, nothing Striker, and I just got back from a heist. I was wondering if you know anything about Seth." She said frowning at the last part of her sentence.

"Of course, Shelia. I still keep regular tabs on the kid, because you never told me to stop. I figured you might want to know. Actually last I heard he was looking for you. He hacked this system, and found out where you were. He's been tracking you ever since. I only found out today." He said with a look of pride on his face. He only knew of two other people who could do that, and he was talking to one of them. Kim Possible's friend Wade was the other.

"So he's headed this way, huh. This will be interesting. It'll be good to see him." She said smiling. It wasn't her usual smirk, but a real smile. _Yes, this should be interesting. I wonder what he'll think of Drakken. For that matter I wonder what Drakken will say when he finds out I have another brother. Well at least Seth isn't an idiot. Well neither are the Will and Wes. I'm glad Seth took after me. The rest took after Henery, well Wes sometimes acts like me. It will be good to see him. Hmm... _Her thoughts were interrupted by Striker laughing.

"You kinda zoned out on me there. You ok?" He said grinning at her reaction.

"Yea, sorry about that. This should be fun. Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm tired. Bye, Striker." She said trying in vain to stifle a yawn.

"Okay, I need to get some sleep to. Talk to you tomorrow, preferably before midnight. Bye." He said before signing off.

After signing off her self, and turning off her computer she turned out her lamp. Climbing into bed she had one last thought before falling into a dreamless slumber. _I'm glad I took a shower before I left 'cause it's cold tonight. I can't wait to see my brother. _

---------------------------------------------------

AN2: That turned out longer than I originally thought it would. Can you guess what Seth's powers are? I bet you can't. Read and review. It will help me descide on the length. As always flames are welcome. I need honest openions here. My feelings aren't fragile. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. He Has Arrived

Disclaimer: If you think I own Kim Possible or any related characters, it's possible that you might need professional help. Seth, Striker, and anyone else you don't recognize are MINE!!! Wa ha ha ha ---- ack ack ack .

AN: No more evil laughs. Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes I get carried away. Now on with the show...ah story. P.S. Some things have been added to the story. Nothing major.

**The Orange Brother**

As Shego began to wake up, she used her super hearing to try and figure out if Drakken was still up. She probably could have if her clock would stop ringing._ Why did I put it on the other side of the room. Oh yea, 'cause all my other ones met with an untimely end. _As she pulled back her thick green quilt, she shivered from the cold. Why is it so damn cold in here. Doy Shego, you live by a lake. As she walked passed the annoying alarm clock, she stopped in front of it. With one quick hit the clock was silenced, permanently. There goes another one. Finally being able to hear, she heard Drakken tinkering away in his lab. _Great, I'm in for a day of rants and grumpiness. Just damn great_. Shego thought as she went into her private bathroom. The bathroom had a shower/tub, a medicine cabinet with a mirror, a tolite, and a towel cabinet. As she walked over to the shower to adjust the water. As the stem rose, she quickly undressed and grabbed a towel and wash rag. She stopped in front of her mirror, looking at the many scars on her body. _Hmp... people say heroes get more scars than villains do. Well I've played both sides of the coin, and I know for a fact that is a load of shit. I've gotten hurt more as a villain than I did as a hero. So those people can take their beliefs and shove them up their ass. _Shego thought as she climbed into her hot shower.

While Shego was busy with her shower, Drakken was in his lab working on his latest scheme. His lab contained tables, benches, and scientific equipment. Most of the equipment had been shut off though. It also contained two recliners, the lab doubled as a living room. Dr.D, however, was no closer to a plan than he had been the night before._ Where is Shego? She's usually up by now. Wait, why do I even care. I knew I should have gone to bed last night. Maybe I should go... _His thoughts were interrupted by Shego entering the lab. Spinning to tell his assistant off, he took one look at her and nearly fell over. _Oh, my, she is hot. Hot with a capitol H. Where did that come from. _Because of where his thoughts were headed, Dr.D smacked himself with all of his might. Shego wasn't wearing her usual outfit, instide she had on green tank top and black shorts. She also had her hair pulled back differently. It was in a bun in the back, but there was a few strands of hair that fell to frame her face.

"Uh...Dr.d did you just slap yourself?" Shego asked blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _Damn, he's hot with that expression. What the hell?! Why am I thinking like that. Wrong, wrong, wrong and sick. _

"Yes, Shego, I felt like slapping myself. Do you have a problem with that?" Drakken snapped after regaining his wits.

"None, what so ever. Oh, and before you start telling me about your new scheme, allow me to remind you of one thing." Shego said just waiting for him to take the bait.

"What?" Drakken said seeing she was waiting for him to respond.

_Just like a mouse to cheese. _Shego thought taking a deep breath. "It's my day off!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ah, shit, I forgot. I suppose you're going out." Drakken said frowning.

"Actually, no, I'm staying in today." Shego said walking over to the recliner, and sitting down.

(10 minutes later)

Both people were startled by their incredibly load doorbell. _Who is that? _A very disgruntled Shego thought. They both went to find out who was at the door. When they opened it all they saw was a cat. It was actually a kitten. It had black fur with orange stripes. It looked up at them with the stranngest color of eyes they had ever seen. Orange. It meowed quietly to them.

"Well, Shego you always said you liked cats, and I do owe you after Commador Poodles. If you want to keep it." Drakken said in one of his moments of kindness. _I think we should, but it's up to Shego this time. _He thought as he looked from the cat to his partner.

"Yes, let's keep the little furball. I've always wanted a cat." Shego said picking up the cat and craddleing him in her arms.

"Okay, but he stays in your room at night. I like cats to, I just don't want to sleep with them." Drakken said shaking his head. The cat looked ready to throw up at the mention of sleeping with Drakken.

"'K, Dr.D. I'll keep the furball away from you." Shego said as Drakken went back to the lab. As she gentially pet the cat she wispered in his ear. "You can't fool me, baby brother. I know it's you. We will talk later tonight, as for now go explore. Oh, and one more thing don't hack my system. If you want an account just say so." Shego said with her usual cocky smirk. The little cat's eyes got huge. For a minute Shego thought he set a speed record for getting away from her. _Striker definatly needs to hear about this. I'll be able to fix dinner before he gets through laughing._ She set off for her room with those last thoughts.

"Are you serious, Shelia? He actually showed up as a cat." Striker said laughing so hard he could barely breathe. _I knew Seth was crazy, but this is on a whole new level._

"He even rang the bell. That was one hint, but I really knew it was him by the eyes." Shego said laughing as well.

"That's something I've never understood. Why does he have no pupils? I've also seen your eyes go completly green before. Why?" Striker asked couriously.

"It's because of the radiation. His shape shiffting powers require so much radiation that his eyes are permanently orange. Mine only go completely green when I go full body glow. Which I try to avoid. It puts alot of strain on my body." Shego said without missing a beat.

"I've got work tomorrow, so I'll talk with you whenever I get back. Good-night, and goodluck with the kid." Striker said reluctantly.

"Night, talk to you soon. Bye." Shego said while signing off. _Becareful Striker._

"You can come out now." Shego said without looking up.

"How did you know, sis?" Striker asked, flipping off of the ceiling.

"I could sence you. I'll tell you what. I'll get out the extra cot, and we'll talk in the morning." Shego said yawning.

"Deal. Just let me go brush my teeth." Seth said heading for the bathroom.

While he did that, Shego got things ready for bed. After they had climbed into bed, Shego turned out the light.

"Good-night, sis."

"Good-night baby brother." And with that they fell asleep.

AN2:That should answer a lot of quesions if not pm me. Hoped you liked it R&R. This might be lousy because it's 3 'o clock. a.m. Sorry, if it is. Now I need some sleep. Good-night.


	3. An Iteresting Day

Disclaimer: If you think I own Kim Possible or any related characters, it's possible that you might need professional help. Seth, Striker, and anyone else you don't recognize are MINE!!! Wa ha ha ha ---- ack ack ack .

AN: No more evil laughs. Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes I get carried away. Now on with the show...ah story. I have no clue which state Middleton is in, I just guessed. Did they ever say?

**The Orange Brother**

The next morning, in Middleton, North Dakota a redheaded girl, a little over 16, was talking to her boyfriend. They had been dating for little over a month, though they had been best friends since pre-k. She was tallish, with peach skin, and beutiful green eyes. She had long red hair, and a very muscular body. She wore a green tank top and blue jeans. Her name was, you guessed it, Kim Possible. Junior in high school, cheer caption, and world saver extraordinar. Her boyfriend was a little taller than her. He had blond hair and brown eyes. He was tall and always wore baggy cloths, making him look weaker than he really was. His name was Ron Stoppable. Right now they were talking about how the villans had been awfully quiet lately.

"I'm just saying KP, they've been awfully quiet lately. Especially Drakken and Shego. This has got to be some kind of record." Ron said smiling in content. _I almost expected Shego to stop by out of bordom. Of course it would only to be to bug KP. _He was snapped out of his musings by Kim snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What ya thinking about, sweetheart. You kinda zoned out on me." Kim said laughing. _Sometimes I wish I could read minds. I always wonder what he's thinking about._

"I was just thinking taht Shego might stop by out of..." His sentence was cut short by Kim's hand over his mouth.

"Don't even joke like that. Don't jinks us. I like the quiet." Kim said nearly toppoling him in the process of shuting him up. _Sometimes he can say the stupidest things. He shouldn't joke like that. Shego would probably kill him for just thinking like that._

"Sorry, KP I couldn't help myself. You really should call Wade, just to be safe." Ron said with a serious edge to his voice.

"If we don't hear anything by tommorrow, I'll call and ask for an update. Okay, Ron?" Kim asked laying her head across his lap.

"Sure. Only if you promise. On the life of Bano Nacho." Ron said looking frightenly like Mr.Dr.P.(a.k.a Kim's dad).

"I promise, Ron. If we haven't heard anything by tommorrow I'll call. No onto something truely scary. Your algerbra homework." Kim said shaking her head. This got a groan of protest out of Ron.

"You know we shouldn't waste our time doing something pointless. He I know what we can do, let's go watch the stars." Ron said trying to think of a way to get out of his homework. _Take the bait. Take the bait, Kim. Please._

"At 9 am. Nice try, Ron, but next time don't mix up am and pm. Now let's get to work." Kim said laughing at his poor attempt to get out of doing his homework. _I hope he doesn't ever take up poker, 'cause he couldn't bluff his way out of a paper bag. _

"Fine, I see how you are. Go ahead, throw me into the lion's den." Ron said with a fake hurt expression.

"Ron." Kim said with pointedly dragging out the slyables. _He'll never learn. _Ron just pouted.

Meanwhile, at Drakken's lair. Shego was talking to her brother. More like ranting. Mainly 'cause she was, well pissed. With good reason, too. You try explaining to your boss that there is a possible hero in his latest lair, that you've kept hidden from him for the past twenty-four hours, and not expect to get fired.

"What were you thinking? On second thought, I don't want to know. What I want to know is how we tell Drakken, without me losing my job." Shego said falling beside her brother on her bed. _Sometimes he can be so idiotic. He should know better._

"There is no chance of you losing your job. Your the best, and you put up with his hairbrained ideas." Seth said reasurringly. _Plus he has put up with your smart mouth for more than five years._

"Good point. Still he'll never let me forget this." Shego said trying hard to remain angrey with her little brother._ Impossible. It's like trying to stay mad at a baby that had just cooed at you._ Shego thought as she began to take a sip of her drink. Though she would never admit it she had a solf spot for babies. Just as she was swallowing, Seth said something that made her wall suddenly become purple with grape soda.

"I think Drakken likes you in the 'more than friends' department." Seth said out of the blue. He had to pat his now chokeing sister on the back. _I'm so going to get it now. She should have remembered her own advice. Never take a sip of something when someone is about to speak, 'cause you never know what they're going to say._

"Are you insane. Drakken, like me, like that? I think not.You know if the whole mercenary thing falls through, you could have a very brite future in stand up." Shego said while cleaning soda off her wall. _My brother odviously doesn't know Dr.D. _Shego thought as she turned to her baby brother. Who wasn't smiling at all.

"I was being serious. When I was in animal form I could sence it." He said shrugging. _Time to change the subject._

"I have an idea of how to break it to him. Just listen." Seth said with a smirk that always meant the best thing to do, was to

turn tail and run._ He's probably going to get me killed. _Shego thought as she leaned closer.

Drakken was in his lab thinking about the strange thoughts he'd been having about Shego. _There must be something in the water. That or I'm going crazy. Wait I'm already crazy. I coudn't actually l... _His musing was interrupted by someone on the stairs. When he looked up he nearly fell out of his chair. There on the stairs, standing beside Shego, was a man who looked no older than Kim Possible. _What the..._

"Morning, Dr.D. How did you sleep? Oh, by the way that cat we found was actually my little brother. Just thought you'd like to know. Well I'm going to go eat." Shego said at such a speed that her brother couldn't even keep up.

"Another one. I thought there was only five. Wait how many sibilings do you have?" Dr.D asked exsaperated.

"Six living, one dead. We're Italian. By the way my names Seth. It's nice to meet you." Seth said smiling. _Shego looks like she would rather be anywhere but here._

"Yeah same here. Wait one dead. Explain please." Dr.D said looking from one to the other.

"There's nothing to tell. So drop it. I'm going to train. You coming, Seth?" Shego snarled.

"In a minute." Seth said watching his sister. _She always gets like this when ever someone talks about her death._

"What was that all about? Even she isn't usually that mean." Drakken said quietly in case she was within earshot.

"I'll tell you, but unless she directly asks, don't tell her how you found out." Seth said sitting in his sister's usual chair.

"Okay. What happened?" Drakken asked as he sat oppisite the young man.

"It happened about six monthes before Shego left the team..." Seth said beging his story.

_Flash Back_

_"We had been on a mission when it happened. Shego had been goofing off, and hadn't noticed that Dr. Henota was pointing a laser at her. Maybe I should tell you why Shego took this death so hard. I'll get right to the point, the woman who died was our older sister, right. Well she was also the closest person to Shego. Haley taught her everything she knows. Well getting back to the story, Shego didn't notice the laser until it was too late. The laser would have killed her had Haley not jumped in front of it."_

_End Flash Back_

"It killed her instantly, I suppose thats a good thing. At least she didn't suffer. We all took it hard, but not as hard as Shego. She was never the same. Dr. Henota didn't live through that fight. Shego, just went balistic. It took all of us to pull her off him. Including Hego." Seth said finishing his story. _I wonder if that was why she left the team._

"Wow, no wonder she's always so craby when I sned her to steal lasers." Drakken ssaid with wide eyes. _I never knew. This is why I have that 'No Secrets' rule._

"Actually, I think she just thinks your ideas are stupid." Seth said just to be mean.

"Well thanks alot. Did you and Shego take lessons on how to crush a guys ego." Drakken said scowling. _Gees, you'd think I could get some support. Though Shego is cute when she yells at me. Ahhh, no thinky. What's wrong with me?_

"Did you just call my sister cute?" Seth asked shocked. _I was just joking when I told Shego that I thought he liked her._

"Note to self don't think deep thoughts when people are in the room." Drakken said turning to bolt out of the room.

"Seth are you coming or not." Shego suddenly shouted from the training room.

"Coming. You got off easy this time." Seth said maliciusly. He got up and left the room looking for his sister.

"Whew, that was too close." Drakken said to himself. _What's wrong with me? I couldn't actually like her could I? Well of course I like her, she's one of my only friends. This will require more thinking._

AN2:Man that took a while. Next chapter won't be up till next week. Visitation screws up my scedule. Anywho, the next chapter will finally have a fight scene. I wonder who will win between the two sibilings? Well I'll just have to find out like everyone else. R&R, hope you enjoyed it. Let's go eat cake. Bye.


	4. The Strangest Chapter Yet

Disclaimer: If you think I own Kim Possible or any related characters, it's possible that you might need professional help. Seth, Striker, and anyone else you don't recognize are MINE!!!

AN: It's about time that I got this chapter up. Sorry, about the wait. Oh, yeah, thanks for the reviews. Anyway on with the story. Oh, yeah, bold italics are those annoying inner-voices.

**The Orange Brother**

As Seth went to find Shego, Drakken snuck off to his room. His room was as far from Shego's as possible. There was a very good reason for this, Shego was prone to extreme mode swings due to her powers. So who do you think she took her anger out on? Drakken of coarse. Thus, the farther away the room, the more time to run. So as Dr.D walked to his room, he contemplated his feelings for Shego. _I can't like her. I just can't_. _**But you already do. **Who are you!? **I'm your conscience**. **I know what you really feel. **What? I thought I lost you a long time ago. **You can't lose me. It's like trying to lose your brain. It just isn't possible**. What isn't possible is me having this conversation. **Well you are so deal**. Why is it that my consciencesuddenly sounds like Shego? **Uhh...because you think about her too much. Anyway the point is I know everything you think, feel, and want. And you defiantly want Shego. **I do not. Shego is my employ. That is the extent of our relationship, employer to employ. It is nothing more than that, and it never will be. Even if I did like her like that, she wouldn't like back. Hell I don't think she even likes me as a friend. **You my good sir, are in denial. And of coarse she would like you back. In fact she would love you.** Ha, that's the best one I've heard in a long time. The day Shego likes me, is the day I work with Kim Possible of my own free will. **Whatever you say. Oh, F.Y.I., you passed your room by like a mile. **Shut-up._

After rewalking the hall Drakken finally made it to his room. After putting in his pass code, he interred his room. His room was the only one as big as Shego's. Though it wasn't nearly as well decorated. It had a computer, two nightstands, a desk, a bed, and a bathroom. His bed had a blue blanket, and on the front it had 'Mommy loves Drewbie' sewn on it. I'll give you one guess at who made that. Anyway, he also had two pictures, one on each nightstand. One was of his mother. She was a short, chubby woman with red hair stacked in a bun on top of her head. The other was of Shego. Drakken had gotten her to pose for the photo, and despite her protests it turned out beutiful. Shego had been dressed in a black, leather skirt and a green blouse. She had had her hair in a braided bun and, at Drakken's assurance that he wouldn't keep the photo, had been smiling. Hey, he's a villain, so what's one more lie. Of coarse Shego would kill me if she ever found out I kept that picture. Drakken decided to take a nap in the hopes that resting would clear his head.

Meanwhile, Shego had given up hope of her brother coming to train._ He probably got lost. Serves him right for taking so long_. _**Now you don't mean that. **What the hell?!** I am your... **I know what you are, what I want to know is how you got back in my head_.** _I never left. I was just locked away until you lost control of you emotions. And I don't mean the modulator incident. Though that was funny. _**_Yeah, hilarious. So funny in fact that I'm having trouble breathing. Now tell me why have you come to torment me? **Torment you. I'm just her to make you see the truth. Look I'll give it to you straight, your in love with Drakken. Got it? Good.** Excuse me! I do not love Drakken. **Oh, no, shall I remind you of what you dreamed about last night? **No, please don't. That was worse than the pink teddy attack. **Sorry, 'bout that. I was hyper that night.** That was you?** Maybe, maybe not. **So basically, yes. **Well...** Just shut up. **Ok, Miss Mood-Swing. **_

As Shego began to train again, her brother walked in. _She's in a bad mood. Wonder why? _As he thought this Shego gave the punching bag a very hard hit. Well, it must have been a harder punch than he'd thought, because it broke the chain holding the bag. In fact it hit the opposite wall, which was a good distance away.

"We aren't in a bad mood, are we?" Seth said looking at the bag with a raised eye-brow. He also made sure he was out of her hitting range.

"No 'we' aren't." Shego answered with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Whatever you say, sis." Seth said shrugging. _Hmm, I wonder what's up with her. I'll find out soon enough._

"You're...late" Shego said finishing her sentence quietly. _That's odd, I could have sworn I heard Dr.D coming. Guess not._

"Sorry, I got to talking to Drakken and forgot to come. So now that I'm here, shall we begin?" Seth asked dropping into a monkey kung-fu stance.

"Oh, what did you talk to him about?" Shego asked as they began to circle each other.

"Nothing much. Just guy things." Seth answered as his sister dropped into a dragon stance. _Oh, boy this should be fun_. Was the only thing he thought before his sister began her onslate.

"You're lying." Shego stated matter-of-factly, as she dodged his high kick. Shego then released her frustration by attacking her brother with incredible speed and moves that he had never seen. She continued with a low kick, triple punch combo. Followed quickly by a horizontal roundhouse flip, then a mid-air head punch. Seth could not keep up it was all he could do to not become unconscious.

"I...give...up...Shego!" Seth finally yelled as the intensity of his sister's attacks began to increase. Hearing him she immediately stopped, and listened to his heavy panting.

"Well, kido, that'll teach you not to be late from now on." Shego said grinning wickedly from above him. Before anything else could be said, a voice that hadn't yet spoken, but had watched their training session, caused them both to jump in suprise.

"Well said Shego. Though I must ask, why don't you do that against Kim Possible?" Drakken said from above them. Having not been able to sleep, Drakken had snuck into the observation deck and watched the entire battle. He had seen Shego that intense only once. It had been three weeks after Kim kicked Shego into the control tower. Drakken had broken himself out of jail, and went to his closest lair. That was where he found her. Though that intensity was out of different emotions from the anger displayed toward her brother.

(_Flashback_)

Drakken, having already decided to rest before finding Shego, walked quickly down the hall to his room. He had a few things to say to

Shego, after all she had busted out of prison without him. I'm going to have to talk to her about that contract. It does say she has to

break me out as well. By now Drakken had reached his quarters. As he entered his room he stopped dead in his tracks. His room

looked as though someone had basically tried to clean with blood. The walls were swiped with it and the floors looked as though they

were painted red. The worst part was that the blood was fresh. That was when he saw her on the floor. Her breathing was heavy and

it looked as though she had been in a gun, knife, and boxing match all rolled into one. Yes, Shego looked as though she were almost

dead. Then she rolled over and wisphered, "Hey, Dr.D any chance I could get some help?" That snapped Drakken out of the horrified

daze he had been in. "Right." Drakken said as he quickly walked over to her. "Shego, what happened? Why are you in my quarters?"

"Logic Drakken. If you managed to make a decent escape, you would come here and would almost immediately go to your room." Shego

muttered as Drakken picked her up, and carried her out of the room. It was the first time Drakken had carried her and to say it was akward

would be an understatement. Though for some reason it felt right to them for a few seconds. Then they both mentally slapped themselves.

After Drakken had placed Shego on a bed in the medical wing, he began to hook her to the medical equipment. There are some things

he is cheap about, but medical equipment is not one of them. After discovering that there was no was no internal bleeding, he sedated

her and bandaged her wounds. For about a week she kept to her room. Then he heard an all too familiar noise. It was the noise of a

punching bag being hit by someone with ultra-human strenghth. Drakken knew that there was only one person who would be in the gym

at 12:45am. _Why on Earth would Shego be up at this time, much less training when she hasn't healed yet. _Well, that was what she was doing,

and that was what she kept doing until she was healed.

(_End Flashback_)

Drakken jumped onto the level that was only a few feet above the two warriors. He knew he was taking a big risk by calling Shego out on this, but he had to know. Though the answer he got shocked him worse than any electrical current.

"Simple, Dr.D, I have no intention of killing her yet. The reason is my ninja code. You see I was origanally a Dragon-Air student. I graduated top of my class, but that's besides the point. Most ninjas go by the code of their original teachers or scool. Well, my school's code included that unless it is your life or theirs' you must never kill a minor, and last time I checked Kimme was a minor." Shego said quietly while looking Drakken in the eyes.

Drakken's mouth fell open and he looked as though he was about to faint. "You mean everytime you've fought Kim Possible, you've held back." Drakken said in a wispher.

"Yep, if I didn't I could kill her, and if I did that I would be assainated within two hours. And that some..." Shego was interrupted by Seth's cellphone ringing. After a few yes and no's he hung up the phone and turned to his sister.

"I'm going to have to cut my visit short, Shego. That was an old boss of mine who wanted my assitence on a job. I'll contact Striker on my way through his town. I should arrive around the time he does." Seth said to both Drakken and Shego, as he gave her a hug.

"It has been nice meeting you Drakken so good by." Seth said as he shook Drakken's hand. He then radioed for his helicopter, and left the lair heading for L.A. Shego had sent with him a message for Striker and a video clip of the latest basketball games between their favorite teams.

--------------------------------------

"That was a very strange vist." Drakken said as they sat in front of a fire. He was doing his best to stear clear of their earlier conversation.

"Yeah it was. Hey, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day so...g'night." Shego said as she rose to leave. She might have made a graceful exit if she hadn't tripped over the rug. As she fell Drakken instictevly caught her, unfortunatly for them she landed in an awkward position on top of him. She also caused him to flip the couch over. She basically landed with her lips on his, his arms around her waist, and her foot stuck between the couch coushins. _Ow, my GOSH. This can't be happening. _They both thought as they tried to detangle them selves from each other.

"This never happened!" Shego shouted as she got up and ran to her room.

"Nope, never happened." Drakken mumbled to the air. Then he got up and walked to his room, to try and sleep.

-----------------------------------------

AN: Well that took me long enough. Sorry, about the sloppy ending, I'll probably revise it soon. Anyway good night. R&R


End file.
